


Boy Problems

by MissLouisa



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Allydia, first kiss</p><p>It’s 2am when Allison’s phone starts ringing. She’s only been asleep for an hour or so, kept awake by the latest wolf problem running circles in her brain. </p><p>"Allison?" Lydia says, voice sounding a little hoarse on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> This has some spoilers for S3, I guess, if you haven't finished it?

It’s 2am when Allison’s phone starts ringing. She’s only been asleep for an hour or so, kept awake by the latest wolf problem running circles in her brain. 

"Allison?" Lydia says, voice sounding a little hoarse on the phone.

Allison is awake instantly, swinging herself upright, feet landing on the carpet with a soft thump. 

"Lydia? What’s happened?"

A 2am call from Lydia means one of two things - boy problems, or dead body problems. And Allison is pretty sure Lydia hasn’t had any boy problems lately. 

"I found a body," Lydia says. "I tried to call Stiles, but he’s not picking up." More trouble, that means. It means Stiles is in the woods somewhere, probably doing something stupid and dragging Scott along with him. 

"Where are you? Do you have your car? I’m on my way."

Lydia gives her an address - naturally, it’s nowhere either of them should be at 2am - and Allison is on her way. She leaves a note for her dad, just in case she ends up giving a police report or something equally awful.

When she pulls up alongside Lydia’s car, Lydia’s standing by it, shivering in her pyjamas. Allison wants to wrap her up warm and never let her out of her sight, even though she knows Lydia would never stand for it.

It’s okay, she’s used to tamping down these urges she has about Lydia.

"What did you come out for?" Allison asks, because this is always how it happens - Lydia leaves her home for a perfectly valid reason, and ends up somewhere with a dead body. 

"I just felt like I had to," Lydia says, and Allison winces. That’s not good news. That means the banshee thing is getting worse.

Allison starts thinking. If they call the cops, they have no way of explaining why they’re both out here at nearly 3am, but if they don’t call the cops and the cops find out they were here, they’ll be in a whole world of trouble.

"We need a better reason than that," Allison says. Lydia looks around her, frustrated.

"Aiden lives a couple of blocks away from here," Lydia tells her. "I could say we were going to - talk about our relationship or something, when I saw the lights on."

Allison nods. “That works. And when you found the body, you called me, panicking.”

"I don’t panic," Lydia tells her, and Allison smiles.

"I know you don’t, Lyds."

Lydia’s still shivering, Allison notices. “You want a jacket? I’ve got a spare in the back.”

Lydia glances down at herself, apparently only just realising she’s not exactly well dressed for being outside at 3am in fall. “Thanks,” she says.

Allison smiles warmly, and walks around to the back of her car to pop the trunk. Lydia follows her, leans in a little to her warmth, and Allison wraps her arms around her.

Allison puts the jacket on around Lydia’s shoulders, surprised by how much shorter than her Lydia is without her customary heels. 

"Thanks for coming," Lydia says, looking up at her. Allison looks for a moment too long into her eyes.

"I’ll always come," Allison tells her. 

Lydia reaches up then, when Allison is least expecting it. She stands on her tip toes, and presses her lips to Allison’s. The surprise of it - the surprise of something Allison has been longing for for months - means that Allison takes a few minutes to react, before she puts her arms around Lydia’s waist, and kisses back. 

"We should call the cops," Allison says, after a minute or two. They’re both breathing pretty heavily.

"We should," Lydia agrees, and kisses Allison again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladywolvs](http://ladywolvs.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
